Lead Me On
by n.again
Summary: Harry is leaving to prepare for the War. Can he and Ginny just pretend that nothing is wrong? at least for a day? to Gloriana's Lead Me On rated for saftey.


She watched the troubled young man from the middle of the bed that they had shared the night before. They had been drunk and she didn't know about him, but the night had meant way too much to her.

_There you go in all your beautiful glory  
Messing with my head like you always did_

He knew that this wouldn't last, that was why he'd ended it the first time. He couldn't risk her life. He was far too aware as he chocolate brown eyes followed him as he moved. He was hungover, and he didn't know about her, but last night had meant way too much to him.

_I'm thinking things I don't want to say  
And I can't breathe  
What do I have to tell you girl  
So you won't leave_

They both knew that this shouldn't have happened. They both wanted all or nothing, and neither could guarantee anything. She knew he was leaving today. He knew he was putting her in danger. It was so wrong for them to be together, but they both wanted nothing more than to lie to themselves and pretend it was all okay.

_  
Tell me what I want to hear  
I don' t care if you're lying baby  
I just want to feel you touch me right now  
Go ahead and call it love  
Tomorrow you can deny it baby  
Kiss me again, let me pretend  
That it's not wrong  
Baby, lead me on  
_

She stood, running her fingers through her shocking red hair as he picked up his jeans from the floor of her room. She quickly slid on a pair of shorts, already clad in his t-shirt. She moved behind him and stood on her tip-toes to kiss the back of his neck.

_  
I wanna touch your skin, I wanna taste it  
I wanna feel that love like we used to make it  
_

He tensed at her touch but after a moment she felt him relax as he breathed a soft sigh and turned to face her. He knew that this would happen, it was only going to hurt him so much more to leave her.

_  
I don't care if we go nowhere  
You're all I see  
One more night with you  
Is all I need  
_

He brushed his hand over her cheek and held her chin for a moment before kissing her softly. They were both left speechless as they broke apart but held each others' gaze. A tear ran down her cheek and he wiped it away, pretending not to feel the agony it caused him inside to be the cause of her sadness. He took her in his arms and she snuggled into his embrace, willing the feeling to last forever, ignoring the fact that they he would be gone tomorrow.

_  
Tell me what I want to hear  
I don' t care if you're lying baby  
I just want to feel you touch me right now  
Go ahead and call it love  
Tomorrow you can deny it baby  
Kiss me again, let me pretend  
That it's not wrong  
Baby, lead me on  
_

Her tears didn't stop, even though she was exactly where she wanted to be, she couldn't help thinking about how it was all a lie. Regardless, she looked up at him with a pleading face, "Harry…tell me you love me?" She whispered softly, meeting his emerald green eyes. He looked to be on the verge of tears himself. He shook his head slowly, "Gin…I wish I could…but it isn't safe. I'm leaving…try to forget last night…I'm so sorry."

_  
I know what you want  
I know what you need  
I know when I'm gone  
You'll still think of me  
You know what I want  
You know what I need  
I know when you're gone  
You won't even think about me  
_

Her tears flowed harder as he stepped away, turning his back on her and putting on his shirt. He hated hurting her like this, but he knew it was for the best. Every tear she cried ripped his heart even more in to pieces. He loved her, but if he told her, he knew it would be harder if he never came back. There was a war raging outside of this quiet room, and he was the center of it. As much as he hated it, he needed to be alone now. No one could help him.

_  
Tell me what I want to hear  
I don' t care if you're lying baby  
I just want to feel you touch me right now  
So go ahead and call it love  
Tomorrow you can deny it baby  
Whisper my name, baby no shame  
Is it so wrong?  
Baby, lead me on  
_

She followed him as he walked to the door and reached for his hand. He looked down at her pale fingers clasped around his, and shaking his head, he pulled away from her, opening the door and preparing to step out.

_  
I know what you want  
I know what y__ou need  
Baby Lead Me On  
I know when I'm gone  
You won't even think about me  
_

"Harry…" she pleaded, her voice cracking as she gripped onto the edge of his shirt. She knew she was being stupid and clingy, but she was losing the man she loved, and if this was her last chance to get some sort of assurance or hope out of him, she was going to do it.

_  
Yeah, yeah,  
I know what you want,  
I know what you need,  
Won't you know baby,  
Know,  
You won't even think about me,  
_

He turned around and looked at her, waiting for her to say something else. "Just tell me…that you'll come back. I don't care if you believe it or not…I just need to hear the words." She murmured softly, desperate for anything.

_  
I know what you want,  
I know what you need,  
Baby, lead me on  
_

He looked over her disheveled appearance, he knew he couldn't handle the heartbreak of making her feel worse. "I'll come back. I'll come back for you…." He whispered before stepping out and shutting the door behind him, knowing that it was all a lie.

_  
Baby, lead me on_


End file.
